College With Dasey
by Pointless.Love
Summary: College With Dasey. Because we never really got to see what happened after their acceptance to Queens. So Casey, Derek are at Queens, they are better friends than ever, but is the rumors true? Are Casey and Derek the perfect couple waiting to happen?
1. Intro

Introduction

This is my first story at FanFiction and I hope you like it. Visit my profile to find my homepage to read updates on stories and to ask questions.

Summary:

College With Dasey. Because we never really got to see what happened after their acceptance to Queens. So Casey, Derek and Sam are at Queens, they are better friends than ever, but is the rumors true? Are Casey and Derek the perfect couple waiting to happen?

Disclaimer:

I do not own: Life With Derek, Vacation with Derek, any songs, books, TV shows, movies mentioned in this story. Basically other than my amazing MacBook I don't own anything. Me own nada.


	2. Lucky charm?

"Spacey, if you don't get out of that bathroom looking smashing and ready, I will leave for the game without you", Derek yelled at the door he was currently slamming his hands against.

" Jeez D, I'm ready, stop ruining the door, and maybe I would be able to open it and get out" Casey yelled back from the other said of the door. Derek stepped away from the door and went to get his bag and to locate his keys.

"Why exactly do I have to look smashing, it's your hockey game, they will be watching you, not me" Casey's voice made Derek look up and he saw his keys dangling in front of him. As he answered he snapped the keys out of her hands, "Dear sis, you can't put the family name to shame now can you" he smirked at her.

"Well, considering I'm your STEPsister and we don't share a family name I don't see your point"

"Well..." Derek hesitated.

"Oh my good, what do you have riding on my looks tonight Venturi?" Casey looked angry when she had suddenly stopped and turned around on her way to the door. Derek had been right behind her and had crashed into Casey when she stopped.

"Nothing Princess, it's just some guys on the team said your where hot and I wanted you to shine" Derek pulled a innocent face and smiled.

"D, even though we are friends now, I don't trust you, who's the guy who think I'm hot?" Casey looked him straight in the eyes to keep him from lying.

"Okay, it's Alec okay, he really likes you" Derek was so close to laughing out loud but somehow he knew Casey would kill him very soon.

"The teams mascot thinks I'm hot? He's the coach's son, and he's 8 years old!" Casey hit Derek's arm and shoved him out the door.

"So? When I was eight I was dating half my class" Derek unlocked the car while Casey locked the door.

"You were gay back then?" Casey smirked at him while she got in The Prince.

"The female half, Case"

"Whatever you say D", and with that Casey leaned back and enjoyed a quiet ride from the apartment she shared with Derek, thanks to the 'rents who thought they should stay close and keep an eye on each other (read: Derek). She turned to face her roommate and smiled, they still fought, but the had managed to become friends. Even though she would admit out loud in a sober condition in sunlight, Derek Venturi was a nice guy, when he wanted to be.

Derek caught the smile, and smiled back. Even with or maybe because the teasing, Casey had loosened up over the years and honestly, she wasn't so bad. She was still a keener, but they had fun, and he kind of cared about her, all though he wasn't ready to face that fact just yet.

They got to the rink without fighting over the way Derek drive. Well, they had a discussion when Derek almost ran over an old lady. But he defended himself with the 'Derek-logic' that if he got late, then the coach wouldn't let him play and he would rob all his fans of the joy of watching him play. Casey hit him in the arm, called him a jerk, he smirked and they got over it.

Casey gave Derek the mandatory good luck hug, and went to find a hot cocoa and a seat. She smiled as wondered how she was now Derek Venturi's good luck charm. As if the guy needed luck or more charm. But it was nice to be wanted by Derek. After all the fighting, arguing and constant competition when they lived back home, it was actually a relief to be sort of friends. They still had fights, and some pranks, but all in all, they got along.

Casey was watching the game, but since she still weren't a huge hockey fan, she watched her book more. She looked up though whenever the name Derek Venturi was mentioned, or The Amazing , Triple D or some other lame nickname they had given Derek this week.

«And Venturi goes for the puck, he's heading for the goal, will he once again score the winning goal»

Casey looked up, but moments never she wished she hadn't.

«Is Pearson the man who's going to stop Derek Venturi?»

Casey anticipates what comes next and closes her eyes. As she hears the crowd goes «Oh no», she knows it's bad, real bad. But she just can't look until she hears he's fine.

«It looks like Derek Venturi and Mike Pearson are both lying on the ice, neither is moving, and there seems to be blood»

At this point Casey wanted to vomit.

_Please, let Derek be okay, I can't lose him now. We have just gotten past the fighting, I can't start missing him and grieving him when I just started to get to know him._

She opened her eyes and made her way down to the ice. She had to know.


	3. By your side, proffesionally

**Authors note: ****I'll give you a couple of chapters to keep you busy as I write. **

«Coach, what's going on, can I see him?»

«Casey, hi honey, the paramedics is out there, we should give them some room»

She looked over to where Derek was lying, now on a stretcher and they were carrying him and Mike slowly off the ice. As they got closer she let out the air she was holding in as she saw that the blood wasn't coming from Derek, but from Mikes arm. Immediately she felt bad for wishing pain on someone else, but she was just so worried that she was mostly relieved that they both looked like they were breathing.

«Derek, are you okay?»

«Case, some lucky charm you are» he smirked at her, but it looked like it was a bit off.

«Yeah, it's totally my fault you chose a sport that involves big guys throwing them selves at you» Casey rolled her eyes, but he seemed like himself if nothing else.

«Miss, will you be riding with Mr. Venturi to the hospital?» the paramedic asked Casey, looking eager to get moving.

«Yes please, Mr. Venturi needs someone to make sure he doesn't get in more trouble» Casey started walking after the paramedics and Derek out to the waiting ambulance.

«Case, it's a hospital, what trouble can I possibly get myself into?» Derek answered from the stretcher.

«Knowing you, you will probably hit on every female nurse and doctor until someone is stupid enough to fall for your charm, then you will leave me to pay for the apartment on my own, while you go get married in Vegas and start producing mini Derek's, and honestly I can't afford the rent alone, or the wedding present» Casey finished her sentence just as they got in the ambulance and Derek smiled at her.

_Young love, so dramatic. _The paramedic thought as he headed off to the hospital.

«So Doc, will I live?» Derek smirked as he was now in a hospital bed, waiting for his diagnose.

«You seems to have a dislocated shoulder, otherwise you're fine» Dr. Wilsons answered, while Case huffed.

«So, no brain damage?" I mean it could might help, and Doctor let's be honest, Derek will never be fine» Casey smirked at Derek. _He was rubbing off at me, hmm_, _Derek rubbing against me, now let's put that idea to rest shall we._

«Sorry Miss McDonald, but this is as good as he get, except for the shoulder who will need two weeks rest, that means no hockey Mr. Venturi» The doctor winked at Casey before pointing a very serious look to Derek.

«During my rest can I go out? You see a certain irritating young woman is celebrating her birthday next weekend, and I'm afraid she will kill me in my sleep if I don't attend» Derek smiled innocently at the doctor.

«Sure, just keep the dancing and the drinking under control. You will hate yourself if you're doing the Macarena completely wasted» Dr. Wilson gave his own smirk, not as perfect as Derek's but definitely charming.

«Would that damage my recovery?» Derek looked generally confused.

«No son, but it does look ridiculously stupid» D. Wilson laughed, while Casey refused to let a good opportunity go to waste,

«Doc, he looks ridiculous no matter what dance he tries to pull of, and the alcohol doesn't improve the situation» Casey laughed, while Derek huffed, he didn't like this two against one thing that was going on, and found out that humiliating Casey would help.

«Still you fall a sleep every night dreaming about our first dance as husband and wife, you are such a romantic honey» Derek pulled Casey close and tried to give her a kiss on the cheek.

«Ha ha. With a guy like this Casey I'm not surprised to hear about your choice to study medicine with a sports injury as a special fields, I would love to have someone like you on my staff on day»

Dr. Wilson gave Casey a smile and Derek a nod before he left the room.

«Sports injuries, Case?" If you want to take care of me and give me sponge bath you don't have to have a medical degree» Derek winked at her, and pulled her down so she sat on his bed side.

«Well being around jocks like you all the time is kind of made me wish I got paid for it, so I found a way to do that» Casey stroke Derek's bangs away from his eyes. She had been so scared of seeing him seriously injured. And he knew that so he slipped his around her and let her lay down next to him.

«At least you get to practice taking care of me a couple of days» Derek kissed her forehead now that her head had found it's way to his healthy shoulder.

_If it were up to me she will be by my side taking care of me for the rest of our lives, and she wouldn't have other patients than me. And having her in my arms, she fits so perfectly. Unfortunately I'm her stepbrother, forced to kiss her forehead and not her lips, forced to say good night across the hall, instead of whisper in her ears. Forced to sit front row and put on a smile on her wedding day, instead of be up there with her with the most sincere smile the world would ever see on Derek Venturi._

«So anything you need at home, they want to keep you here over night just in case» Casey began sitting up in fear of falling asleep on Derek's shoulder.

«You're leaving me?» Derek gave a look of mock horror, and a fake cry.

«I'll be back with your stuff, hence the do you need anything, like some close other than your hockey gear?» Casey pointed to the mess that was in fact his hockey uniform.

«Bring me my Sunday relaxing pants, my «women loves me» t-shirt, my.» Casey didn't let Derek finished as she laid a finger over his lips. A little to sensual for Derek's comfort.

«How about I just get you what I think you need and if it's anything important you need, you an text me» Casey kissed his cheek and got up.

«Case, where exactly do you think I have my phone while I'm on the ice? They didn't get my things from the rink» Derek smirked, not often he get to outsmart Casey.

«Oh sorry forgot» she picked up her jacket, and found his phone in her pocket.

«Here jerk, and no, I haven't snooped and no girls have called for you» Casey handed him his phone and he turned it on.

«Yeah, I don't keep my phone on while it's in the locker, that just seems stupid, now go my lovely assistance and get me some stuff» Derek smacked Casey lightly on her behind to send her off.

Luckily Casey was so accustom to Derek's ways that she simply swing her hips as she walked out and gave him a air kiss as she turned in the doorway, she laughed a little when Derek's eyes had been glued to her back as she walked.

«I always knew you loved to watch me leave, but I always thought it was the prospect of having me gone and not the way my ass look that excited you» She winked and left.

Over their time in college and through their friendship Casey had learned that the key to not fight with Derek was to not take him so serious and joke with him.

As she left the hospital her cell buzzed,

1 new message

From: D Jerk

One important thing, hurry you fine ass back here, I'm bored ;)


	4. Casey's men

**Authors note: **** You ask I deliver, a new chapter.**

**They are a bit out of characters, but here is the explanation****. Hope you have enjoyed it so far, haven't planed the length or the ending, but it will be happy **

To the rest of the world, Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi was either stepsiblings or the perfect couple waiting to happen, to those who knew them best, they were both.

After they found out they were both going to Queens along with Sam who was accepted on a hockey scholarship as well as Derek, they was asked by Sam to

"Please grow up or I so help me God if I have to play Paul the next four years, I will disown you both"

After Derek's initial shock that Sam had actually stood up to him and Casey's shock that her sweet adorable ex boyfriend had raised his voice to her, the siblings were forced to sit down and talk.

"Okay, let's sets some ground rules, what do I do that annoy you the most, and don't jerk around" Casey was pleading Derek to be serious for once.

"Case, that's kind of it, you think so low of me that even the idea that I can be serious and a good guy makes you laugh, I'm not some stupid, playboy who's not capable of nothing else than hockey, but you make it hard for me to prove otherwise"

"I'm sorry D, I'll try to stop being a nagging bitch, if you will stop tease me for being a boring keener and a prude. I used to have fun, but somehow I felt I had to be perfect after my parents divorce. I don't want to be a burden"

"How about we share the responsibility and we look after each other. And princess, you're not a burden, light up a bit, we will still love you"

"Deal, and thank you, I can't wait to see the mature Derek Venturi college guy"

"Babe, that's college God and just how much of me do you want to see?" Derek winked. Casey stood up and went over to Derek with a seductive hip swing.

"You might be a God, but you still have to get me drunk to get in bed with you" That was when Casey stopped being such a prude, she didn't sleep around and was still a virgin, but she could joke about it. Derek had to admit the new Casey was kind of hot.

Sam had picked up The Prince and Derek's stuff at the rink and pulled up at the hospital to pick up Casey.

"Hey Sam, thanks for picking up everything, including me" Casey said as she got in and gave Sam a hug.

"No problem, how's Derek?"

"He's fine, his a bit bruised, unfortunately his ego is still intact, do you want to see him or do you want to come with me back to the apartment and pick up Derek's stuff?"

"I'll go with you, maybe some alone time while deflate his ego" Sam smiled as he maneuvered the car out of the parking lot.

"So, are you okay, you seemed scared back at the rink" Sam asked gently as he laid a hand on Casey's thigh and stroke it gently as he drove.

"I'm fine, but it was scary for a while" Casey answered and laid back and took Sam's hand in her own.

Sometime during their time at college Sam had become a close friend of Casey and more than they liked Sam was accused of hitting on Derek Venturi's girlfriend, but they laughed about it. Casey had grown accustom to the fact that both Derek and Sam held her hand when they comfort her. Derek always greets her with sneaking his arms around her waist from behind and kisses her on the cheek. Sam usually gives her a big arm and leaves an arm around her shoulder.

All though it's cute and she knows they do it out of love, it's needless to say that Casey haven't dated since she left Truman back in London. Having to hockey players around you at most times, who gives you hugs and kisses, not a big "Hey I'm single" sign.

Back at the apartment Casey to away Derek's hockey gear both his uniform from the hospital and everything Sam had brought from the rink, she started collecting his things.

"Something I can do for you?" Sam leaned against the kitchen island that separated the kitchen and the living room.

"Love me unconditionally so I won't die alone?" Casey dropped Derek's finished packed bag and crawled in to Sam's arms.

"I wouldn't worry Case, I know for a fact you won't die alone. He will never be as amazing as me all though he will think he is, but he will make you very happy if you let him" Sam kissed the top of Casey's head and let her relax against his chest.

"Who's this guy and how come you know him, but I don't, and yet you think he's perfect for me?" Casey mumbled against Sam's shirt.

"Who said you didn't know him?" Sam laughed and let go of Casey so he could pick up Derek's bag.

"Ha ha, not you to!" Casey hit Sam's shoulder.

"What me to?" Sam wasn't sure who Casey thought he meant, he knew the guy he meant had barely gotten around to recognize his own feelings, he couldn't have told her yet.

"Alec? Derek told med he thought I was cute" Casey laughed.

"Actually, Alec's thinks you're hot, and I can't blame him, pretty much our entire team thinks you're hot. If hadn't been for me an Derek doing the overprotective brother/boyfriend thing, there would be a poster of you in the locker room" Sam winked and stuck out his tongue as he left the apartment and started the car.

"Come on hot stuff" Casey hadn't moved since Sam's confession from the locker room, _boyfriend? But Sam is over me right?_

Sam could guess the boyfriend part was stuck in Casey's mind, the irony of it all. Sam, the ex, was the overprotective brother, Derek, the stepbrother, was the jealous admirer. But most guessed it was the other way around, unless you caught a glimpse of Derek's longing looks as he tried to find Casey in a crowd, or his smile when he find her. It was like he is afraid that at any given moments she will be gone forever, or worse, with someone else.

He also gave Casey the royal girlfriend treatment in public, it was mostly because she deserved to be treated like a princess, and he loved her, like a friend or maybe as one his sisters. The other reason was that his best friend was crazy about her, but he was a bit slow to make his move, so Sam tried his best to stop any guy from thinking he had a chance with Casey.

"Casey, let's go see your lover boy" Sam got Casey out of her thoughts and into the car, they drove to the rink so Sam could get his car and then Casey got in the driver seat and followed Sam to the hospital.

"Hey lover boy" Case said as she entered Dereks room and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lover boy really, how long have we been lovers and why don't I know about it? Have you been doing the dirty with me while I was sleeping? You could have woke me up you know" Derek snuggled his good arm around Casey and held her close while he gave her a kiss on the neck to underline his point.

"Well, Sam called you my lover boy, so I thought you had told Sam lies and I wouldn't ruin them for you" Casey shivered under Derek's lips, and Derek felt it to.

"Nah, Derek hasn't sad a word, but if you guys want to come clean and tell the world you are madly in love with each other we wouldn't be surprised" Sam plopped down in a chair after the mandatory fist bump with Derek.

"Ah, Sam, you know my only in this world is you" Derek smirked at his best friend.

"Thanks, but no thank Derek, I prefer my chicks blonde, with a nice rack, and you now, a vagina?" Sam yawned in the chair.

"Still not over Kendra?" Casey laughed as she went over to get Derek's bag.

"Nah, still strong, miss her like hell though, but I have a feeling I will see her soon. I talked to her to tell her about Derek, and she said and I quote, tell Casey I love her and to take good care of our man, and she also thanks you for protecting me against the female population of this school"

"Our man? You?" Case pointed to Sam.

"I think she meant Derek, you know all ours man" Sam pointed to Derek. Casey got back to Derek after fishing out Derek's pant and iPod from his bag.

"Well, you do like to be loved by many don't you" Casey smiled to Derek.

"Just you sweetheart" it sounded like a funny comeback, but Sam knew Derek meant it.


	5. Unexpected reactions

**Authors Note: So Derek loves Casey, we all knew he would give in first, he is more creative and fearless. Give Casey some time she will come around when she stop thinking this is a big joke.**

Casey was still firmly in place at Derek's side with his arm around her, and Sam was in the chair next to them his elbows resting on his knees. The guys were discussion the upcoming hockey game, a game Derek now couldn't attend. A nurse entered Derek's room.

"Mr. Venturi you need to rest so I'm afraid your friend and your girlfriend will have to leave" the nurse sad politely and Casey got up.

"This knucklehead is my stepbrother, not my boyfriend, and as far as I know Sam is no ones girlfriend" Casey gave Derek a peek on the cheek.

"Behave now jerk, see you in the morning, give me a text when you are ready to leave this place" Casey sad and gave Derek his iPod.

"I'll try, now just because you have the apartment to yourself that doesn't mean you can have a party without me Space Case, no boys" Derek smirked and gave Sam a fist bump as he too was on his way to leave.

"I'll take care of all her needs D" Sam winked.

"In that case, good luck to you both" Derek sad and put in his earplugs before he added.

"And nurse, I'm ready for my sponge bad"

Casey was so tired she was amazed that she had gotten safely home, it seemed this day had lasted for ages. She smiled.

_He is safe and tomorrow he will be back here with me. Well not with me, but here all the same. _

She couldn't quite remember when all the touching had started but she liked it all the same.

_If he wasn't my stepbrother I would probably be head over heels for Derek by now. Who am I kidding, I'm probably falling for him anyway, stepbrother or not. But I could never compete with all the girls on campus that are willing to screw Derek up against the nearest wall._

The thought made her shiver, and strangely the reminder that Derek was his family, made her remember the rest of the family.

She pulled out her phone and fell back on the couch as she dialed home. It was late but she had to tell the family.

"Casey, are you okay? Why are you calling so late?" Nora answered.

"I'm okay, It's Derek, he had a accident at the game today. He is okey, just a dislocated shoulder, he will be fine in a couple of weeks" Casey yawned.

"Okay, what happened?" Nora had been concerned for a moment, but she knew her daughter if Casey was calm then Derek was fine. She knew how close they were these days. At first she had been a bit shocked when they got over all the fighting and became friends. Then she had stumbled over the Casey and Derek file, Edwin had hidden badly in his room, while she was putting away his clean close.

All though she knew it would mean a lot of changes in the house, and maybe some explanations, and definitely a new set of rules. She had put ten dollars that Casey and Derek would be together before Christmas.

"He crashed with another player on the opposite team, the other guy is fine, a wound on his arm, but fine. I'll have Derek call you tomorrow. Night mum" Casey hang up the phone and went to bed.

The next day she was awaken by a text.

From: D Jerk

I would come in and wake you personally, but I'm at the hospital remember. Come and get me princess? I miss my morning kiss ;)

She answered before the headed into the shower and got ready to leave.

Derek smiled as his phone buzzed.

1 new message

From: Spacey

I noticed the absent of your growling stomach waking me up. Coming soon, and ask a nurse for a kiss.

He answered and got up to get ready for _his_ princess to arrive.

1 new message

From: D Jerk

Can't wait. And no one can replace your kisses princess.

Love D

Casey smiled.

_Love you too._

He was waiting in his bed as Casey entered his room, he jumped up all ready to go.

"The doctor has giving me permission to leave as soon as you came, I've gotten my pain killers and of course you have to carry my bag, I'm hurt" Derek gave Casey a peek on her forehead and left the room. Casey picked up his bag and went after him.

"Just don't let this become a habit of yours, I'm not a mule"

"Just as stubborn though, but way hotter" Derek winked.

"You know some people would be repulsed with the idea of a stepbrother calling his stepsister hot" Derek stopped at Casey's word and took her in his arms.

"Are you no one them?" he looked her in the eyes looking for the answer.

"Nah, I know I'm hot, even blind men can't help but notice" Casey peeked his cheek.

"There is your kiss, can we go know, were getting more Dasey fans by the minute" Casey took his good arm and guided him out of the hospital and to The Prince.

"Dasey?"

"Melody said something about that our couple name was Dasey, I though we had to be a couple for that, you know like Leyton is short for Lucas and Peyton in One Tree Hill?" Derek laughed at Casey's explanation.

"One, Melody is weird. Two, I can't belive toy got me to see the entire season six of One Tree Hill to see Lucas and Peytons true love. Three, you wish you had a hot boyfriend like me" Derek had know walked to The Prince's driver seat. Casey stood next to him waiting for him to get the point. As Derek began searching his pockets for the keys, Casey took the keys out of her own pocket.

"You're hurt, I'm driving, now complaining"

Derek mumbled something Casey couldn't hear as he walked around the car and got in the passenger seat.

_Always her way, I bet if she ever get into sex she would be on top all the time. That would be kind of, SNAP OUT OF IT VENTURI!_

"Whatever princess, what else can I do for you?" Derek pretended to bow as well as you can bow in a car with a painful shoulder.

"Call home and tell mom you're okay, and tell your dad this wasn't your fault. While your at it you should probably tell Edwin and Lizzie that it wasn't my fault either. And tell Marti and Aiden that I miss them"

Aiden was their new baby brother, Derek had been thrilled to get a boy, Casey had laughed at the name choice. Nora had taken Casey to see the new Sex and The City movie and Nora had loved the name Aiden. George was just happy he didn't get a girl, a female Derek, he had been having nightmare about that for weeks.

As for the others they were just happy Aiden took away the silence that had quickly filled the house as the oldest siblings went to college. Marti had taken her new role as big sister with the biggest pride and all though Casey and Derek felt guilty for not being there as much, Marti had shown that he got of the sibling love he wanted.

"Hi Nora, is everyone there? Good put me on speaker. Hi everyone, I'm fine, the accident was not my or Casey's fault. We miss you all and while I have you all here. Casey and I are dating"

Casey was glad they were home at that point because she had hit the breaks so hard she would have caused a major car crash. She turned to Derek and mouthed

"What the hell?" But she saw his smirked and knew it was a joke. It was to be expected, the next part not so much.

"Edwin you owe me ten dollars" – Nora

"Use protection" – Edwin

"Don't break her heart, Derek" – George

"I knew it" – Lizzie

"Finally, can I be a flower girl?" – Marti

"Love" – Aiden

"Wait! Derek was kidding, you support this, MOM you're betting on my love life, and George there is kids in the room, and only when hell freezes over" Casey was shocked.

"You should so see Casey now, priceless. And thanks for the support fam, but I was kidding" Derek laughed.

"Talk to you later, if Case doesn't kill me" Derek hanged up the phone and turned to a very wide eyed Case, then she suddenly calmed down and leaned over to Derek while holding the eye contact.

"I guess we have more Dasey fans" Then she kissed him on the neck and Derek closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Before he could open his eyes and respond, she was out of the car and in the apartment.

"Damn, it was a joke? For someone as smart as Casey and as charming as Derek they are so slow!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't have to pay anyone yet, and you will pay me during the Christmas break. They can't last much longer"

**Authors note: Thank you all for alerting to the story and reviews. Now I need sleep, I will update tomorrow. I have ideas and drafts ready. **

**A thanks to:**

**I hate school 123****, for reviews. Highly appreciated! And I do hope I update fast enough ;)**

**Tsukimonse****, for adding as favorite. It's an honor.**

**Angelvicki****, for alerting. Hope you will be pleased.**


	6. Surprises are being planned

The week was pretty much uneventful from this point, oh who am I kidding this is Casey and Derek things are never uneventful.

It started the night of the day Derek had come home from the hospital. They had a short fight about his little joke, but it ended quickly and Casey shrugged it of, it was just a joke right? Derek on the other hand was a little more thoughtful.

_They approve, our family approve a relationship between me and Casey. All I need now is to get Casey to fall for me, and I think I know how to do it. I just need a little help from my teammates._

Derek was sitting on the couch chatting with Sam on msn using his phone so Casey couldn't easily sneak a peek at the conversation. She was lying on the other end of the couch, her feet in Derek's lap.

: I need you to ask the guys to meet me in the locker room after practice on Monday.

Rich.S: Sure, what for?

: I need you guys to help me with something for Casey's birthday.

Rich.S: Nice, gonna share your feelings?

: Yes, but so will all of you, I don't have to tell you that Case can't find out about this right?

Rich.S: I won't say anything, but D just because you have a thing for her and she is hot, doesn't that mean we all have the hots for her.

: You could try, and I would kick your asses, she doesn't know it yet, but she is mine!

Rich.S: she may not know, but everyone else does, so what's your plan?

: You'll find out on Monday, talk to you later.

Rich.S: Okay, you haven't spilled Casey's other surprise have you?

: Nah, Casey is totally cute when surprised, I get to witness it right?

Rich.S: Of course, but then we should bounce, Kendra and Casey together, a lot of high pitched screams, but I'll talk Kendra into taking Casey shopping and make her look amazing for the party.

: Neither of those task are hard to do ;)

Rich.S: Nope, but we'll talk tomorrow, hot girlfriend calling me.

: Give my best to Kendra.

"Casey I'm of to bed, care to join me?" Derek poked Casey's foot as she was almost falling asleep.

"What for D?"

"You're tired and need sleep, and I want my favorite nurse close if I need anything" Derek smirked and then he dragged Casey with him to her bedroom and pushed her gently down on her bed. She sat up as he removed his shirt.

_Damn that boy looks way to good without his shirt, practice three times a week could do that to a guy I guess. But come on! I have to live with this guy, and he made it clear that a relationship with me is a joke to him._

"Just because you love showing of your body doesn't that mean I'm going to strip in front of you, get to your own room" Casey pushed Derek out of her room and closed the door.

_Casey stripping, well that's a image I really didn't need. Her well trained dance moves and her uncovered well trained body. Oh God forgive me, cause I want to sin._

The next morning Casey made Derek chocolate pancakes as it was Sunday and then she went to wake him up, a dangerous mission. She opened his door an spent a second or ten admiring his toned back as he laid face down in his bed, she sat down on his bed and gently stroke his back.

"Derek, I've made breakfast" The sound of food being mentioned caused Derek's eyes to open and he smiled when he saw Casey, he rolled over and dragged her down to him.

"Five more minutes?" He kissed her soft on her shoulder and gave her the puppy dog eyes. Afraid of getting lost in his amazing eyes she got up from the bed and stood in the doorway.

"Fine, but your chocolate chip pancakes are getting cold, but no worries I'll eat yours to" She couldn't even finish the sentence before he was up and had put an arm around her shoulders dragging her to the kitchen island.

Derek had always loved Casey's cooking, but knowing it was just for him made it so much better. After they ate they sat down on the couch, until Casey had demanded he went to put on a shirt, while she found a movie.

"Happy now princess, is it easier to control your sexual urges this way?" Derek laid down on the couch.

"I meant it you know, what I said to George, when hell freezes over" But her word lost it's meaning when she laid down between Derek's legs and rested her head on his chest.

After the third movie Derek was starving, but refusing to let Casey loose from his arms that he had placed firmly around her he had called for a pizza. When it came he had got up, went to open the door and paid for the pizza, before he locked the door and returned to the living room.

"Eat women, we need to fatten you up so the male population on this school stop eye fucking you every time you enter a room"

"Ah charming D, you trying to make me pay for half, because you just got yourself stuck with the bill for that comment" Derek just smiled and eat, he had got what he wanted to make Casey just enough pissed to let him pay. It wasn't a date, but still, he wanted to give her everything, and a pizza was a good start.

On Monday Derek had went to see the guys practice, just because he couldn't play didn't that mean he didn't wanted to be there. Preferably on the ice with the rest, but on the bench watching was fine for now. He had a surprise to plan anyway.

After practice he met up with the guys and explained his plan.

"But D, you can't sing remember?" Sam pointed out.

"Sure I can, but I'm a gifted liar remember, I can fake bad singing." Derek smirked and soon the entire team was on board with his plan. Casey's birthday was this Saturday an he knew she would love this, she might cry, but he also knew they would be happy tears, and they weren't that bad.

The following days were filled with studying, Casey might be more loosened up but she still insisted on studying hard, both her and Derek. There were more movie nights and Casey's amazing cooking.

On Friday they went to support Derek's team at the hockey game, to show his support to his team Derek was wearing his game jersey, while Casey was wearing his practice jersey as usual.

"It's colder her than on the ice" Derek commented.

"No shit Sherlock, you usually move a lot more, hence your higher body temperature." Casey sat up and then down on Derek's lap and put his hands in between her mittens covered hands and rubbed them.

"Better?" She asked with her eyes still locked at the game, it felt nice not having to worry if Derek could get hurt on the ice, but Sam was still out on the ice so she stilled worried a little.

"Much, thank you princess" They sat the rest of the game in silence until they screamed and cheered when the team won. Derek kept his grip around Casey the entire time, and as he got the, see you tomorrows from the guys, he couldn1t wait to the next day.

To keep the waiting a bit more comfortable he crawled done in bed with Casey that night.

"What are you doing, got lost on your way from the bathroom?" Casey sad as she felt Derek's arm sneaked under her head.

"Just want to make sure I'm the first thing you see when you wake up on your birthday" Casey was tired and gave in, she turned and laid her head on Derek's shoulder and let her hand rest on his naked chest. Derek's arm found it's way to Casey's lower back and he turned to check the clock.

"Happy birthday Case" Was Derek's last words before he kissed her head and let sleep take over.

**Authors Note: This was supposed to come out tomorrow, but sweet reviews and alerts charms me. So here it is****Lucas4everPeyton, ****hope you and everyone else like it****; tomorrow Casey's birthday I will post a sneak peek at my blog before bed, the rest comes tomorrow. My blog should be listed on my profile **


	7. Truths in the nights

**Authors note: it has come to my attention that I have been a bit unclear when it comes to the details, so I will try to fixed that. ****So this is just a short filler until I write Casey's birthday party after some much needed sleep. Her party is the entire reason I started writing this so I want it to be good. But for now, enjoy Derek's thoughts, and remember, YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**Dedicated to Dark-Supernatural-Angel**

Derek woke up a early and couldn't sleep again and his thoughts went to his break up with Emily. She had asked him to come over and he knew it was over she had been distant. She told him it was over and that for two reasons.

One she was still in love with Sheldon and her relationship with Derek had been a way to get over Sheldon. Instead she had realized that Derek was just a childhood crush, while Sheldon was something more.

The other reason was that she didn't like being second to her boyfriend. She had continued with that Casey would always be number one in Derek's heart and she was okay with that, as long as she didn't have to play second to it.

Derek had been shocked by this and tried to deny it, but over the next days he had thought about it. Denying was no longer an option as he watched the girl currently in his arms. She was beautiful, she always had been, he just hadn't noticed.

He remembers confiding in Sam, asking him to help get peace between Derek and Casey. Then the flirty joking had begun and shortly after that the fighting was replaced with flirting, and they had become easily accustom to it. When their friendship grew stronger, so did the flirting and touching.

He was well aware that pretty much everyone thought Casey and Derek was a couple. He didn't mind he hoped it would be true one day. If everything went as planned maybe he would be able to kiss her good night tomorrow, on the lips. If he was lucky maybe he could kiss her good night and preferably good morning every day after that.

It was only their first year of college and if anyone had told Derek that he would be thinking about happily ever after at his first year in college. Well, Derek couldn't picture his response, but he imagined laughing would be involved. Somehow Casey changed him, and he hadn't gotten her, but he still feared losing her.

All he knew was that he was going to tell Casey that it wasn't pretend or for show when he flirted or held her.

Derek Venturi was going to tell Casey McDonald that he loved her.

**Authors note: Hope that cleared up a few things, if your want a hint. Derek's plan include Bruno Mars with Just The Way You Are. But what they don't know it's that it will be another song that changes everything ;) Guesses are welcomed**** :P **


	8. Dress or no dress?

**Authors Note: Her comes the birthday. It will be**** split up. I didn't want you to think I have forgotten you, so it's split up in to several parts. **

"Good morning Casey, slept well?" Derek's hand was stroking Casey's backside and Casey was absent-mindedly tracing Derek's muscle on his chest. If anyone had seen them this morning, they would have guessed that these two hadn't slept much last night.

Derek could compete with the cat from Alice in Wonderland over who had the biggest smile and he would have won.

He looked over to check the time and with scary good timing the doorbell rang. Derek hated getting up in the morning, when it involved losing Casey's warm body from his side, it was worse. So he gently rolled her over, freed his arm and went to answer.

"Who would come visit someone at, TWELVE? I've spent my first twelve hours of my birthday in bed with you?" Casey tried to shake her sleepy head to make sense of this.

She figured it was her and Derek, they don't make sense.

Derek's smile got even bigger as he thought about his friends' reaction then he opened the door.

"Why do I feel like high fiving you right now? Have you blown the surprise?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, the guy is half naked, and wears a giant smile, I'm guessing Casey stood for the blowing?" Kendra's eyes twinkled as she gave Derek a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry but the only one who was royalty screwed last night must have been Sam?" Derek laughed as Sam gave him a hit in his good shoulder.

"Your head man, to bad we burned your ugly ass hat, you could have used it to cover up that bed head of yours" Derek smirked as Sam now ran his fingers through his hair.

"Whatever D, where's the birthday princess?" Derek let Sam in to the apartment and when they hear squealing coming from Casey's room.

"I'm guessing Kendra found her" Sam smiled and dropped down on the couch.

"Either that or I'm the not so proud owner of a teacup pig. I'll get ready and we'll leave" With that Derek went in the shower. Casey and Kendra emerged from Casey's room soon after.

"Happy birthday Case, feeling old yet?" Sam gave Casey a big hug and a smile before he returned to the couch.

"Thank you, and no, I feel great, better if someone wasn't using all the water" She raised her voice at the last part so Derek would hear her.

"You can always join me princess" Derek yelled back. Kendra and Sam smiled; they had been filled in on Derek's plan and were both confident that Casey felt the same way.

"Let's find you an outfit for today's shopping trip, you know preparing to go shopping is like preparing to have sex, you should wear an outfit that come of easily" Kendra winked at Sam then she led Casey back to the bedroom. When they were safely behind locked door, she continued.

"You slept with Derek Venturi!"

"Well, as in slept next to him, yes. As in sex, no" Casey was practically inside her closet to keep her blushing unnoticeable.

"But you wanted to?" Kendra's eyes were fixed on Casey's face, but she still managed to find an outfit for Casey.

"Honestly? Kind of I mean we're always touching these days, and the flirting. If it wasn't for that stupid joke he made to our family, I would think we had something" Casey sat down on her bed, clearly confused.

"What joke?" This was news to Kendra.

"He told our entire family on speaker phone that we were dating, like that would be the funniest thing ever" Casey was hurt, Kendra could tell so she sat down next to her.

"What did your family say to that" Kendra asked, scared that the McDonalds' and the Venturis' hadn't been supportive.

"They actually approve, even my mom has been betting on when we will get together. It seems everyone love the idea of me and Derek, except for Derek who think it's ridiculous". Casey heard that Derek was talking to Sam, so she decided to take a shower, she could finish her conversation with Kendra when they where shopping.

Following Casey into the living room Kendra made sure Casey turned on the shower before she turned to Derek and smacked him in the chest.

"Are you stupid? Do you have this incredible need to hurt Casey?" Kendra was pissed, Derek was confused and Sam wasn't sure if he was more pissed or confused.

"No, I'm not dumb and I haven't done anything to Casey, not that I know of, did I hit her in my sleep or something?" Derek was dragging his fingers through his hair, wondering what he had done, or was blamed for this time.

"You joked about you and Casey dating to your family. She thinks that means that the idea of you dating is nothing more than a joke, that you find the idea of dating Casey hilarious. See your problem?" Kendra explained and it slowly got very clear to Derek that her has screwed up. Sam spoke first.

"What did the family say?"

"Apparently they are okay with it, so Casey now thinks that everyone loves Dasey except from Derek" Kendra smacked Derek at the back of his head. Derek grinned like an idiot.

"Good, that means that the only thing between me, and the girl I love is me, and that I can fix" Derek finished as Casey turned of the shower. They all stopped talking and when Casey got out of the bathroom ten minutes later they were all ready to go.

"Sam, be good, love you and hand over the keys" Kendra gave Sam a kiss as he gave her the car keys and then they waited for Casey and Derek to get their good bye over with. Derek took Casey in his arms.

"Have fun shopping princess, see you tonight, if it's anything I can do the make your birthday better let me know okay?" Then Derek kissed Casey in her hair and looked her in the eyes.

"So I get to nag?" Casey gave one of her inspired by Derek smirks.

"All day long, until the clock strikes midnight, then you have to shut up, but I'll help you with that part. Of you go, but first you are totally forgetting something" Derek pointed at his cheek. Casey gave him his morning kiss on the cheek.

They both secretly hope the other one would move slightly so it hit the lips instead.

_Tonight, no matter how this goes, she needs to know. She's not a joke, but I needed to know what our family thought._

Spending huge amounts of time with Derek and Sam meant girl time was a rare occasion for Casey. So shopping with Kendra was much needed.

"So how are you, how's school, Sam, being away from each other, spill Kendra"

"Well, I'm perfect, college loves me and I miss Sam, but being away from each other has its perks" Kendra wiggled an eyebrow and laughed as they trailed into the mall.

"I really don't want to know about your perks with Sam, my best friend and ex boyfriend" Casey nudged Kendra's shoulder.

"You don't get to judge, you spent the night in a bed with my ex, who you live with. And speaking of Derek, let's find you a killer dress"

"All the sexy dresses in the world won't land me Derek"

"Hmm, well then maybe you should try taking it off in front of him?"

"I'll think about it" Casey held a black mini dress in front of her.

"Hot, but good luck dancing in it, maybe I should try it, I can't dance anyway" Kendra snagged the dress Casey was holding and gave Casey a red dress, and they made their way to the changing rooms. While Casey were changing her phone beeped.

1 New Message

From: D Jerk

How's the shopping going?

X D

Derek stopped dead in his tracks as he read the reply from Casey

From: Spacey

Considering I'm in less close now then when I left home, not good. Any chance I can go naked at my party? ;)

C

_That woman is going to be the death of me one day. _

"What's wrong man? We need to finish decorating this place?" Sam waved his hands in front of Derek looking for a reaction.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be there soon." Then Derek replied Casey and went back to help the guys.

1 New Message

From: D Jerk

How about you find something to wear for the party, and we can do the nude thing back at the apartment? I'll even join you ;)

Casey laughed and went out to get Kendra's response to the dress. Kendra had given up the little black number, and waited for Casey.

"You look hot, but are you sure you are comfortable sweetie?" Kendra looked at Casey who tried to cover her self up.

"Not really" Kendra laughed at Casey's response.

"Back in, I'll find you something" Then Kendra searched the boutique. She was back after nearly five minutes, throwing something grey and blue over to Casey before she went to change into the emerald dress she had found.

Casey couldn't believe the dress Kendra had found. It had a teal sating under dress, with a shimmery grey chiffon layer on top. It had one shoulder bare, the other one had big "diamonds" kind of rolling of her shoulder, at the waist it was a diamond covered piece that clung perfectly to Casey's figure. The whole dress ended in a skirt that was long enough to keep Casey covered up, but short enough to be sexy and loose enough so that she could dance.

Kendra's dress was also beautiful, emerald green silk draped perfectly on her body. It had a heart shape top, a black belt and a loose skirt that ended mid thigh.

"You look so gorgeous! The dress is perfect" Casey twirled as Kendra spoke.

"Yours too, we will be the hottest people there" Casey gave Kendra a wink.

"Aren't we always?"

The girls paid for the dresses and went to find shoes and accessories. When they returned home, Casey immediately smelled Derek, but she couldn't find him. She sent him as text.

1 New Message

From: Spacey

How come I can smell you, but not find you?

Derek phoned her back, he missed her. I hadn't been long, but the party preparations reminded him of Casey so he thought about her A LOT!

"Hey Case. I have been home to shower and change you should do the same. The guest of honor can't be late. Were you disappointed I wasn't there?"

"The apartment smells like you, it was weird not finding you her, but I'll go get ready, when do you want us there?"

"Sam is picking you up at six which gives you two hours, think that's enough time?"

"I'm sure will do fine, see you soon"

"You to princess"

Derek hang up the phone and whispered.

"I love you, can't wait to see you"

**Authors note: Casey's birthday is a long one, so I feel like splitting them up. That way, you get your updates and might not kill me if I use a bit more time than expected. More will come tonight :)**


	9. Casey's song

**Authors Note: No more bull shit, here it is ;)**** I don't remember Casey's birthday so she is now born somewhere in September, October.**

After fixing nails, hair, make-up and everything girls need to fix before a big party they we're ready.

Kendra had on her emerald dress, with a black jacket over, her black pumps made her legs look amazing and her jewelry had black stones as a theme. The nail were kept simple red along with her red lipstick and the rest of make up was a bit pin up like. Kendra had curled her hair and it was pined so I flowed down her right shoulder.

The birthday girl looked breath taking in her grey and teal dress, big fake diamond earrings, a silver clutch and silver pumps. Her hair was wavy and resembled a waterfall down her back. Her nails had been giving a manicure and her eyes had a smoky look, but the rest was very natural.

"We did it again Case. We are officially the hottest persons on the planet, let's find our men!" Kendra toasted Casey with a small glass of champagne, from the small champagne bottle Derek had left her in the fridge. Apparently a drunken Casey wasn't on the agenda for the night.

They heard a honk, and were immediately both offended over Sam's lack of manners.

"If that man thinks I'm going to become because he honks? Then he is sadly mistaken!" Kendra huffed.

Casey grabbed her stuff and waited by the door while Sam got the message. After three minutes he did and rang the doorbell, Casey opened up.

"You have to stop letting Derek teach you manners, he has non remember? Btw your is pissed and I'm missing MY party, let's go", with that Casey sat in the car, and found her self waiting for Sam to make it right for the second time in five minutes.

_That guy has stop hanging with Derek. Well, Derek isn't bad all the time, he does open the doors when it's natural, and he takes the check if we're out. He is a bit strict with the kisses, and OH MY GOD I'm dating my stepbrother. When the hell did this happen? Well, the kisses aren't on the mouth and we aren't sleeping together. Maybe I should have a talk with Derek later._

She texted him to let him know they were soon on their way.

1 New Message

From: Spacey

Coming soon, just teaching Sam manners, but we are soon on our way. Should I be worry? Any pranks lined up that might ruin my dress?

Derek didn't answer, that would have to be his prank for the night, letting her sweat and wonder.

"Okay, Alec are you ready, Casey will be here soon. You don't have to do this if you don't want to" Derek was on his knees in front of the 8 year old Alec, their teams mascot and the coach's son.

"I want to do this for Casey! She's my friend and I love her" Alec smiled and Derek couldn't help it, he smiled to.

"Yeah, me to, I'll be right back, okay? Ask Matt if there is anything you need okay?" Derek stood up and brushed of his knees.

"No sweat dude, I'll be perfect!" Alec bumped Derek's fist and turned to Matt bossing orders at him. Derek couldn't help but smile, the kid could have been his, if it weren't the age thing, and Derek was a bit young to have an 8-year-old son.

Derek walked over the bar, he was dressed in dark jeans, a white dress shirt, and a grey west, somewhere he had a black blazer to, but he didn't need it yet. He ordered a beer and looked around, the place looked great. They had borrowed a gym that used to belong a kindergarten, but know it was rented out for different occasions.

At one end there was a stage complete with a backstage area and a full equipped dressing room, for when the gym was used as a theater. In front of the stage it was a dance floor and on the one side it was tables were people could sit and drink or talk, preferably both. On the other hand couches for more intimate conversations.

Everything in the room was decorated with something black or silver. The chairs had black covers; the tables there were silver tablecloths and black vases with pink roses in. It was simple, elegant, just like Casey.

Derek saw Sam entered and went to greet Casey. When he saw her she was in awe. You could tell she loved her, when she saw him he went over to her and captured her in his arms.

"You look absolutely perfect Princess. Care to let me lead you in?" Derek held out his good arm. Casey took it, and let Derek lead her as she look at everything they had done for her. When she realized it was just for her she almost started to cry, she was truly touched.

"This is amazing Derek, thank you, all of you. I can't believe this." Derek sat Casey down in her own princess chair, a chair that had been covered in black and at the back it said Princess Casey.

"Stay here, we have a surprise for you" Then he peeked her cheek and got over to the stage, and behind the curtain. Sam followed shortly after and Kendra pulled up a seat next to her. Derek knew they couldn't spend much time so he had asked Casey's friends to wait until after the show to give Casey present and greet her. He didn't want to deal with an over tired Alec.

Derek checked that everyone was seated and then he sent Alec out on the stage.

"Princess Casey, this song is from all of us to you, happy birthday"

Next the tunes from Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are filled the room.

Alec:

"Oh her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day"

Then Sam and Derek entered the stage.

Sam:

"Yeah I know, I know

When I compliment her

She wont believe me"

Derek:

"And its so, its so

Sad to think she don't see what I see"

Alec, Sam and Derek:

But every time she asks me do I look okay

I say

As they started to sing the entire hockey team entered the stage too much applause.

Everyone:

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are "

Alec:

"Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy"

Sam:

"She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day"

Everyone:

"Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect is what you're searching for

Then just stay the same"

Derek:

"So don't even bother asking

If you look okay

You know I say"

Everyone:

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are"

Kendra: Sam had given her a microphone before her went on stage

"The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you are"

Everyone:

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASEY!"

Casey wiped away a few tears, hugged Kendra, then she ran on stage and gave each of the guys a hug, and she spun Alec around a couple of times.

"You were amazing, can I borrow you mic for a second?" Alec gave his mic to Casey and she turned to all the guys.

"Thank you guys, you are the best hockey players ever! And thanks to all my friends for coming, and to Kendra for coming all this way" Casey gave air kisses to everyone.

"As the captain I would say it was our pleasure. All though I force you to go, you never miss a game, you help us with school work, and you help my teammates with girl problems" Derek smirked at the guys.

"I have one more surprise of actually Kendra and Sam has one, will you join me here?" Derek gave Casey an extra hug as Sam and Kendra came over to them.

"Well, we know you, and all though we are perfect, there are one person I know you want here, so here she is" Kendra turned and pointed to the stage curtains, out came Emily. Derek anticipated next move and took Casey's mic before the teacup pig impressions started.

"What? You said you couldn't come, we talked about this when we were in Toronto for Derek's game, what happened?" Casey was interrogated Emily. Emily's eyes found Matt and she blushed. Casey followed Emily's eyes till she saw Derek's teammate.

"Matt? What happened to Sheldon?" Kendra whistled.

"Well, it didn't work out as well, he met an actress and she said yes when he proposed" Emily was hurt, but okay. Matt was a great guy and they had a lot of fun.

"I wanted to surprise you for ones so I'm staying at Matt's" Casey hugged her best friend before they went over to the dance floor.

**Authors Note: This is part 1, I'm not sure part two comes today, but I'm trying **** Hope you liked it.**


	10. The dance

**Authors Note: First of all, THANK YOU for your patients, your alerting, your favorites and all the reviews. To all of you, I give you, a whole lot of Dasey!**

Derek spins Casey around after Jay Sean with Stay, while he sings to her.

"You said it once, said it twice said it hurts but I'll do it again,

I don't change, I don't learn coz I cant let it end, said its gone let it be coz you don't need a friend,

Maybe I do.

I pull while you push then we cry till we laugh and I promise you, you promise me,

Then back and why, is it all, fell apart in just a matter of time."

She couldn't believe his voice, «what happened to the voice?»

«Princess, would you have been D-Rocks lead singer if you knew I could sing?»

«Nah, probably not, but Derek, stop singing it's way to sexy.»

He spun her out and captured her in his arms even closer than before and kept singing.

"So I am thinking maybe you've made up your mind

Coz you're distant (distant)

And I can't stand to fight no more so,

Please don't make me hurt you like do

I don't really trust myself to leave

Even though I hate you saying baby no no."

Casey realized in this moment that she was falling for her stepbrother. Derek her best friend and possibly the hottest guy on campus, was serenading her and she was kind of turned on. Judging by the hardening bulk she felt in her back, he was feeling the situation to. Who would back away first?

"Memories of the fun that we'd had

And photographs on the wall

Now I cant make you smile or hear you laugh any more

And I can't help but ask what's the point of it all,

Tell me baby.

Call it love, call it lame, call it joy, call it pain,

But I felt call it girl what you made may

But it's painful as hell.

To be here why your there, don't need nobody else."

He turned her around and looked her deep in the eyes, she felt naked, and he could see right through her.

"If you're so meant for me and if I'm so meant for you

Why this have to be so hard on both of us two

If you're so meant for me and if I'm so meant for you

Why this have to be so hard on both of us two"

«Knocking on your door on your door asking if you still let me in. Won't you stay?» Derek held the gaze as he sang the last line. Casey could literally feel her knees getting weak. All though her first idea was to jump her stepbrother's bones in the middle of the nightclub, she decided on a slightly less offensive action. She put her hands on his chest and let them glide up his somewhat perfect toned chest and over his strong shoulders before her hands met behind his neck.

«You know, if weren't stuck in this friends zone and actually gotten our act together, that song would fit us kind of perfectly» Casey said while her mouth was so close to Derek's earlobe that even the guy next to Derek was getting turned on. Then she turned around and walked over to the bar.

Derek was left standing in the middle of the dance floor wondering when exactly his stepsister became the hottest girl on the planet. When he got control over his body again, he began chasing after her with the worlds biggest grin. Because now matter what she was going home with him. If it were up to Derek she would be going home with him every night for the rest of her life.

"That was one hell of a dance girl? When are you too going to make if official?" Emily asked handing Casey a glass of champagne.

"What official?" Casey wondered.

"You, Derek, dating?" Emily pointed to Derek who was standing over with Sam and Kendra.

"We aren't. Why do you ask?"

"Casey, you guys have been crazy about each other ever since you met, and know even without the fighting you have chemistry and you care about each other" Emily looked at Casey as was stupid.

"Em, he's my stepbrother and he thinks being with me is a joke"

"Casey, the only one who cares about the stepsibling thing are you, everyone else just want you two to be happy. The joke? He cares about your family's opinion, but he cares more about you. The guy made all of this, including the song, happen and the way you guys were dancing, he doesn't think this is a joke. Talk to him Case, allow yourself to be happy with him"

"Fine Em. What if it work out, I mean Derek all his girls, will he be faithful?"

"Casey, come on. Derek is a lot of things but he wouldn't cheat on you, I'm 99 percent sure he is in love you, and he wouldn't mess that up. What's important now is this, do you love him?" Casey looked over to Derek who somehow sensed she was looking at him; he turned to smile at her.

"Of course I do, he's Derek Michael Venturi, how can I not love him?" Casey smiled back and Derek patted Sam on the back and mad his way over to Casey.

"Then give it a chance, go get your man" Emily gave Casey a gentle push and Casey went to meet Derek halfway.

"Do you think he will confess" Sam asked.

"He already have, that song, that dance. I know Casey is like super smart, but if she doesn't get it by now, she is so slow it's scary" Kendra said and laid her arms around Sam's neck and flashed a evil smile.

"You do know you are screwed right? How are you going to top this for my birthday?" Sam sighed loudly.

"Damn you Venturi. I'll think of something, but I know, I'm screwed. How about I spend rest of my life making it up to you" Sam plead.

"That sounds like a marriage proposal"

"It's not, I don't deserve you for life, not yet, but I'll find a way. I love you Kendra."

"I love you to, now let's sneak a bit closer I want to hear what Derek says".

"Hey birthday girl how's your party?" Derek captured her waist.

"Amazing, it is missing one thing though, but they night is young" Casey winked.

"You are a little dangerous you know? Especially standing this close to you, it makes the friend's zone a tough place to be" Derek looked Casey in the eyes, before he leaned down a little to rest his forehead on hers.

"Derek, I never asked you to stay in the friend's zone"

"Casey McDonald, may I step out of it? Will you consider dating me?"

"Derek, we eat together, we live together and we occasionally share a bed. I think the question is will I consider kissing you on a daily basis"

"Will you? Kiss me? Every day?"

"On one condition?"

"Name your prize woman"

"I don't want our first kiss to be here, in front of all our friends, can we wait till we get home? Discuss it there?" Derek was a little disappointed, but he wasn't a PDA fan so it was okay.

"Sure princess, enjoy your party, see you later"

"Your leaving me?"

"No, I just can stand this close without kissing you, so I'll grab a beer, want anything?"

"Grab me a glass of champagne, I'll meet up with Sam and Kendra" Then Derek gave her a kiss on the cheek and left for the bar. Casey went over to Kendra and Sam.

"So, what was all that about?" Kendra was wearing a huge smile.

"Like you don't know?"

"Okay, I totally heard everything, I'm so happy for you!" Then she whispered.

"You call me tomorrow I want details" Casey laughed.

"I'll see, I think you have been sitting on more information than me for a while, so maybe I will returned the favor. Hey thank you both for all of this by the way. You are the best friends we could ever ask for" A pair of arms found Casey's waist from behind and a glass of champagne appeared in front of Casey.

"Two minutes and we are already a 'we', you work fast darling" Derek joked and kissed Casey's naked shoulder.

"You better love us, because we are so going to hang with you when we are retired and our children have married each other and Sam has found a new ugly ass hat" Kendra smiled and Derek and Casey laughed.

"No worries Kendra, I will help you burn every one of Sam's hats for the rest of my life"

"A Der-Bear, you are such a romantic"

"Kendra never say those words again"

"Just Der then?" Kendra bargained.

"Fine. But just you, no one else" Casey turned in Derek's arms.

"I can't? What should I call you? Jerk, asshole, jackass, idiot?"

"How about God, like in Oh my God Derek you're so big?"

"Really Derek? You want me to sound like a bad porn star every time I call your name?

"Fine, how does boyfriend sound?" Kendra squealed.

"Perfect" Casey gave Derek a hug.

"That's smooth D, by the way thanks for ruining every chance of doing something romantic for Kendra" Sam shook his head.

"No worries Sam, I got your back. Thanks for the help tonight man" Derek gave Sam a man hug and got 'awww's' from the girls.

"Whatever it takes to get you your girl, be good to him Case" Sam gave Casey a hug.

"Congratulation on finally confession Der, but hurt her and you will suffer" Kendra pointed seriously to Derek.

"Not a chance, my happiness is forever linked with hers"

After talking to more friends and dancing half the night away Derek and Casey returned home. Casey barely had time to unlock the door before Derek pushed her in and closed the door and captured Casey's lips. He pressed her up against the door and took her hands in his and held them firmly in place over her head.

A moan escaped Casey's lips and Derek's eyes were filled with lust as he stopped to look at her.

"I love you Casey McDonald"

"Good because we're waiting to have sex. I'm a virgin and all though this night has been perfect, I want to see that we work before taking the next step"

"No problem, but you are my girlfriend, and you'll let me kiss you everyday?"

"I am and I will. But I need to know something, why did you joke about us to our family?"

"Princess, I know you, you wouldn't be with me if our family was okay with this, and that way you knew"

"What if they hadn't?"

"I kind of talked to everyone in the family to see if any of them were opposed to me asking you out"

"You really are amazing aren't you?"

"Yes, and I'm all yours my beautiful girlfriend". Casey kissed him again, this time more love, less lust. They would need a lot of kisses to kill this tension that were between them.

"Okay, that's all I can take for tonight, I'll have a cold shoulder and go to sleep, you should get some sleep to. There comes a day tomorrow too" Derek winked and gave Casey a quick kiss before walking over to the bathroom.

"By the way, I love you too Derek Michael Venturi, also know as boyfriend of Cassandra Noelle McDonald"

_One day that will be Cassandra Noelle Venturi, but I'll let you worry about that later._

**Authors Note: ****First, some details are incorrect, like Casey's name, I have creative differences with the original series. Second, It will be a while before my next update, as I'm struggling with the next part of the story, but I hope you enjoyed it so far. And know that just because there is no update, doesn't that mean I have given up on this story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means so much **


	11. Who needs cold showers?

**Author's note: No I haven't forgot about you guys or the story. My lame excuse is a lot of work and very little inspiration. That hasn't changed but you deserved something to let you know you are on my mind.**

**As of this chapter, it's a little morning fun. I thought Casey was a bit whiny and insecure in the show, and I hoped she matured a little over the time she has been living with Derek. And this is a M-rated story, this chapter especially, and no I'm not giving you the entire play by play. You have imagination and if not do what Casey did ;)**

Casey stood at the kitchen looking inside the fridge when Derek stepped out of his bedroom.

_There is something sweet about having your girlfriend's perfect ass wiggling in front of you first thing in the morning._

Derek admired Casey's body in her tank top and pajama shorts. When he had made a perfect mental picture he went over and let his hands glide over her ass, back before capturing her waist.

"So how are we feeling this morning?" Derek asked.

Casey turned in his arms and let one hand rest on his naked chest and the other one at his back above the lining of pajama bottoms.

"About you, breakfast or last nights alcohol intake?" Casey answered.

"All sounds like fascinating topics"

"Well I still love you, I'm not sure what we are having for breakfast because my head is still spinning after a little too much champagne last night. Any ideas?"

Derek grabbed Casey and lifted her onto the kitchen counter, and stood between her legs.

"How about some good quality make-out time with your seriously hot boyfriend?"

"Sounds perfect" Casey held Derek in place with her legs strapped around him. Derek lowered his head and kissed Casey. She responded immediately. First the kisses were soft, loving, but then they got more into it. Derek hands started to wander over Casey's back and the kisses became more intense. Casey moaned into Derek's lips as she felt him hard against her thigh and she moved closer to him. Derek started kissing her chin, jaw down to her neck and his hand traced the side of her breast. Derek stood up straight and captured Casey's face in his hands, her eyes were full of lust. Derek had never seen her eyes like this, he hoped no one else had either. He sighed.

"God you are so beautiful, but we can't do this like this. We should stop so we don't ruin your first time"

"Derek, I love you, it will be perfect as long as it is with you"

"I love you too Princess, which is why we are not doing it like this. Now I need a cold shower"

"Can I join you?"

"Case, the idea of a cold shower is to lose the erection, if I bring you with me you will be cold and I will be horny, not an ideal solution"

"Derek, I might be a virgin, but I think I can figure out a way to make a cold shower unnecessary"

"Are you suggesting helping your boyfriend with his erection?"

"Well. Aren't I the cause of it?"

"You are, like most of the time"

"Well, then" Casey got down from the counter pulled her tank top over her head and gave it to Derek.

"Come on loverboy" Then she giggled as she ran into his room.

"Oh dear Lord have mercy on my soul" Derek followed her, only to find her in her underwear on his bed, her hair in a messy pony tail. He couldn't help but grin as he laid down over her, kissing her neck and letting his hands get a feel of her black lacy lingerie. Casey was giggling as Derek's soft fingers traced her side, before his hand held a firm grip on her lower back so he could roll over and have Casey on top.

"What exactly did you have in mind? Making me so horny my dick would eventually blow up and I would die from the blood loss so you could get your hands on my cd collection?" Derek asked between kisses, trying his very best to sound serious.

"Well I had other plans, like something like this" Casey lowered her lips from Derek's lips down his jaw, following it to his earlobe and sucked it gently. She bit it softly and continued to trail kisses down his neck, his collarbone, down his chest and stomach before she looked up at him, one finger playing with his boxer lining. Derek nodded and Casey pulled of the last of his clothing, his t-shirt hadn't even made it into the bedroom and was currently lying in the living room with Casey's tank top. Casey swallowed as she took her first look at all of Derek, she let her lips touch his penis softly, and kissing the top before tracing her tongue down it's length.

"But you have a point, I am liking some of your cd's" Casey smirked up from her position between his legs.

"Case, please, don't stop, you can have all my cd's" Casey laughed and continued, and she didn't stop, not until she had swallowed everything and licked Derek's penis clean.

"I'm amazed! And don't ever tell me where you learned that" Derek looked at Casey as she was a Goddess. In some ways she was, she was his Goddess.

"Don't worry D, no guys, well one guy, but he was in the porno movie with another girl, I was just observing"

"You watched porn?"

"On the TV yeah, I didn't want do be completely clueless. Am I totally lame?"

"Princess, you are perfect and I love you. Food or sleep?"

"Knowing you, you are starving, what do want?"

"Pancakes?"

"Sounds good, make some for me to?"

"Hey, I thought.." Casey put a finger on his lips.

"I will let you have your cd's, but you're making breakfast".

**Authors note: It's short, but hope you will taket his as me trying t****o fight to keep the story alive. I have ideas. I'm not sure you will like what I have in mind. **

**So I'm thinking either to give this story a ending and writing a sequel****, so I don't mess the story up for you guys.**

**Or if I should be a bitch and do it the way I imagined it.**

**Please give me your opinion **** Keep the story fun and chilled or bring in the drama?**


	12. Is Casey's brothers in trouble?

**Author's note: Slowly the chapters come together, I brought on some drama in this one, but Casey need this. This will affect the story. If you don't like my twist, tell me, and I will finish the story without any major changes and write a sequel or something :)**

Derek was humming in the kitchen, he knew that making breakfast was a small price to pay for a blow job in the morning. So without further complaints he whipped up some scrambled egg and toast.

"Breakfast is ready, coming? Derek stood in the doorway looking at the almost asleep Casey.

"Coming, carry me? Tired!" Derek laughed and bend over to kiss Casey then he tickled her til her legs were kicking around.

"See your legs works, now walk woman, your breakfast is getting cold".

After breakfast Casey went over the mail and found a letter from her dad.

_Dear Casey, my angel._

_I guess you have noticed a plane ticket in the envelope next to this letter. I need you to come to New York. Well I don't need you, someone else does, but I can't really tell you what to do. I don't wan't to tell you what's up over a letter, please call me._

_Love Dad_

"Any love letters for me?" Derek was laying on the couch watching a hockey game.

"Nope, I think my dad has gone insane, I'll call him" Casey said, walking past Derek and to her bedroom.

"See, it's not just you babe, it's in the family" Casey turned at Derek's comment. Went over to him and bend over him.

"If you didn't like the blow job, you could have just sad so, you didn't have to make sure I would never give you an another one" Casey winked.

"Oh god I'm so utterly screwed when it comes to you, aren't I?"

"No you aren't D, Screwed or fucked is some of the things you defiantly aren't when it comes to me"

Derek laid back on the couch, as Casey walked into her room and closed the door. Derek mumbled.

"Walk right in to that one"

Casey was sitting on her bed, had just ended her phone call with her dad. She got up and found her suitcase and started packing everything she thought she could need. Than she grabbed her laptop and sent an e-mail to the school telling them to mail her assignments and she would try to get it done. She explained it was a family emergency. After she was done packing and sending out her explainations she looked at the door.

_What am I gonna tell you, and can we ever survive this?_

She stood up and left her room to find Derek snoring on the couch. She briefly thought about leaving and write him a letter, but he wouldn't forgive her for that. She laid down on top of him and kissed him until he woke up. Saving each one as if it was the last, maybe it was.

"Can I wake up like that everyday?" Derek let his strong arms connect behind Casey so she was trapped in his arms. She couldn't help, but to look in his perfect eyes.

"I wish, but I have to tell you something"

"You sound serious, can we go back to the kissing?"

"I think you want to hear this D, it might explain why I wont be here for a while"

"You're leaving me?"

"I don't want to, but my dad needs me and I'm going to be with him for a while, in New York, I don't know for how long, but I will call you when I get there. I understand if you can't wait for me"

"Casey you are scaring me, what is going on? Wait for you? I'm yours no matter what happens"

"Good. I'm yours to, but I can't explain it now, I don't have all the facts, but I have to go, and I have to do it alone"

"I trust you, want me to drive you to the airport?"

"Thank you, it's an open ticket so I can go anytime, but I want to go as soon as possible"

"I'll check the flights and you go grab your things"

Saying goodbye to Derek wasn't easy, she had sobbed into his t-shirt from the time they had arrived to the airport and to she had to leave for security. She couldn't quite figure out what she cried most about, the fact that she couldn't see Derek for a while, or the fact that what her dad had told her changed everything, and she wouldn't have Derek with her when she faced it all.

As she started to board the plane her phone vibrated, she checked it after she had found her seat.

1 New Message

From: I love you

You probably noticed that I changed my name on your phone. It's so you remember that I love you even when I don't say it. And to remind you that I'm here for you.

Your Jerk forever.

Cue waterworks. Casey cried the entire flight to New York.

She hadn't known what to expect when she arrived, but a driver and the sign 'Casey McDonald' wasn't it. The guy who met her was the typical driver in a black suit and a drivers hat. What she could expect from her was a silent drive to her father's apartment.

"Dad, what is going on!" There wasn't a hello or how are you dad, she assumed that if he didn't have the decency to pick up his daughter at the airport than she had no problem being a jerk back.

"Hi sweety, sorry I couldn't pick you up, I had planned to, but I didn't have the time. Please forgive me? You will find so many other reasons to be mad at me today, so please let this one slide?"

"Okay? But you will tell me whats going on, right now! You are scaring me"

"As I told you on the phone, I need some moral support and I need you to remind me that I'm a dad no matter what. Finding out I have two sons wasn't easy"

"TWO? You said my brother was sick, brother, as in one. You failed to mention he was one of two"

"Good way to characterize them, they are known for being one of two. Casey it's nice to meet you, I'm Anette, your brothers are my sons, and they are twins" A woman about her dad's age walked in to the room, she had blonde hair, about the same height as Casey, brown eyes, but other than that she reminded Casey of a grown up Marti. She was wearing purple tights and a white tunic with a sparkly purple belt around her thin waist. Her blonde hair was in a messy pony tail. she was beautiful, and Casey wondered if her mother knew about her.

"Casey, I know this is a lot. Anette and I met in college, she was a transfer student and we dated for a while. Neither of us knew she was pregnant when she moved back to France and we split up. A couple of months after that I met your mom and I fell in love with her" Her dad explained while he held her hand, partially for comfort, but also for making sure she didn't got up and leave.

"I didn't want to keep this from your dad, but when I found out, I was scared and by the time I got up my nerves to tell your dad, he was with Nora. Everyone told me how happy they were, and I couldn't ruin that, and I was also a little hurt that he had moved on. So I didn't tell him, but when we had to go to New York for Leo's surgery I had to tell Dennis"

"Leo? surgery?"

"My sons, your brother's are named Leonardo and Michelangelo, I was and art major. Everyone one calls Leonardo for Leo and Michelangelo change his name to Michael Angelo a couple of years back and is called Mike. The surgery is a kidney transplant, Leo had kidney failure, and Mike was luckily a compatible donor"

"Okey, I guess I understand. What am I here for?" Casey asked, shaking her head as if it would sort out all the information.

"Well, when I told your dad, he told me about you, and how much you and your sister meant, and he was worried this would change your relationship" Anette tried to explain, but Casey was looking at her dad.

"Dad, me and Lizzie love you no matter what, you are our dad, and we are used to getting more siblings, remember?"

"Thank you, speaking of, how are the Venturis?"

"Same old, George is freaking out about having a baby in the house again, maybe you should call him and have a talk about what is scariest, getting a baby or grown twin boys. Derek is living with me at Queens and he is good, a bit freaked that I left him like this though. Edwin is trying to takeover Derek's reputation in High School. And Marti is going for the fairy Godmother look, I think it is her way to show that she wants to be a good big sister and she really is"

"Good luck to George, but he'll be fine. So pretty much is the same except for you and Derek? How is the leaving together part going?"

"Fine actually, we doesn't fight that much anymore and he is being a good friend"

"But not a good brother? Does that mean he has asked you out yet?" Her dad winked and Casey pretty much looked like a gold fish the way she opened and closed her mouth in shock.

"How did everyone know except me?" Her dad laughed.

"That guy has being crazy about you probably as long as you have been about him. So how long have you been together?"

"Since last night"

"Sorry, bad timing?"

"A little, but not anyone's fault, I should call him though, I promised"

So Casey left her room, and called Derek. She explained about her brothers, that she would be with her dad at least until she knew they would be fine and then she cried again. This time because she felt confused, but still relieved that this didn't affect her memories of her dad, ha hadn't known.

"Case, calm down. They will be fine. And know I can concentrate about being just your boyfriend, you have your very own brothers"

"I haven't even met them, what if they don't like me?"

"Speaking as the guy who was known for not liking you for years, how can they not love you?"

"Derek Venturi are you being sappy for me?"

"You sounded like you needed it"

"Thank you, I love you"

"Love you too princess, if you need me, I can come next weekend?"

"You have your game, I will call you later with updates. This will be the longest day ever"

"Remember it only has 24 hours just like the rest of them. Trust me you'll be back giving your hot boyfriend morning blow jobs before you know it"

"And there's the Derek I know"

"And love"

"Sure D, I gotta go, be good. Love you"

"I'll try, love you too"

**Author's note: Thanks to my ex for the "changing the name to I love you" thing. He did it ones and I thought it was so romantic. Thanks for the reviews, as a girl with older brothers, I thought Casey needed some. I'm also greatly inspired by ****Dark-Supernatural-Angel's crossover story Second Chances (you all must read it!), Casey needs older brothers, this was my way of giving her a pair.**


	13. Meeting the brothers

Chapter 12

**Authors Note: I'm not sure I got this completely right, but there where some questions about age, especially Leo and Mike's. After a bit of research I gather that in Canada they are 18 to 19 years old when they start uni. So Derek is 19, Casey just got 19(Season 3 se was 16, so I'm confused big time :P) and her new brothers are 22 years old. Lizzie and Edwin would then be about 15-16 and Marti I'm thinking is 8 and Aiden is just a couple of months. I know I made him say "Love" earlier and that is highly unlikely at his age, but I didn't start worry about the age thing until now. As of the parents, Nora, George, Anette, Dennis, they are over 40, lets leave it with that.**

**As for this chapter, I will try to do it my best. I mentioned I was inspired by the Supernatural crossover Second Chances, but I can't do Dean justice. But I will let myself be inspired by two other tv-show brothers. Let's see if you recognize them ;)**

"So Casey? Nervous?" Dennis looked at his daughter from where he stood, in her doorway, reminding her of her step-brother/boyfriend.

"Well, I'm getting a pair of brothers, you got sons, how does it feels?" Casey had finally decided on an outfit and was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a purple(she needed Marti's people skills today) chiffon top and her warm white dress coat.

"Well, it like having older male versions of you actually. Leo is like you, smart, kind and fair. You also have in common that you both are a little slow in the love department and don't see what's in front of you, and he is a writer. Mike is an athlete, he plays soccer like Lizzie, he is fun loving, but also an amazing friend to everyone around him, always the popular one. And he reminds me of Derek, proud, confident and a lady's man"

"Can't wait to meet them"

"Good, I need you. You understand doctor language and everyone loves you. I don't know how to be a dad for two 22 year olds. I need you to be here for me, I know I'm supposed to be here for you, and I promise I always will. But what if this is my only chance with them?"

"Dad, you'll be fine. Me and Lizzie love you. You understand us and respect us, do the same with them. You wont lose them, and if you do, you wont lose me or Lizzie. By the way have you told her?"

"Yeah, I called her and Nora, they decides Lizzie couldn't miss school, but she will come when she is ready and have the time. She is a bit scared to be dragged away from her life with Nora and George, but I wouldn't do that"

"I understand. Sometimes I feel like I'm in the middle of everyone. I have my life with Derek, my family with the Venturis and than my family with you. I feel everyone expect something from me, and sometimes I wonder if I'm able to please you all"

"Casey, all we want from you, is that you find a life that suits you, that you are proud of yourself. Follow your dreams, everything else will sort it self out somehow"

"Thank you dad. So are we ready to get me some brothers?"

"We are, come on sweetie"

They hugged before they went out the door and headed to the hospital. Casey was happy she could be there for her dad, and it was good to be able to talk to him, know he was on her side. As she stood in front of the hospital she remembered picking up Derek in the hospital and she swallowed hard, because this would be way harder.

Back home Derek's phone vibrated.

1 New Message

From: My princess

Can't believe I was in your ams this morning and now I'm getting two older brothers. When this is over, I just want to relax in your arms. I belong with you.

Love u always

-C

Derek smiled, he missed her too, even if she left just hours ago. He had actually cleaned the entire apartment, just because it reminded him of Casey. Now he was sitting with a beer watching hockey, waiting for Sam.

"Hey D, some help here!" Sam yelled from the hallway, Derek got up and helped Sam. He raised an eyebrow,

"Man, I told you to bring a pizza, not move in"

"No worries dude, got the pizza to, but I brought a bag because Kendra didn't want me to come home in the middle of the night drunk. So we are roommates for the night and I brought the new BabeRaider"

"Guys night it is. I changed Casey's bed earlier, she probably wont mind"

"She probably sleeps in you bed anyway, where is she by the way?"

"Actually, Casey is in New York meeting her older brothers"

"No shit? When did this happen?"

"Apparently Dennis knocked up a chick in college, he didn't know until now"

"Weird. Dude, you will go from the step-brother to the boyfriend tormented by the real brothers. It would be so funny if they got all overprotected and shit"

"Come on Sam, they haven't met her, I known her since I was fifteen. I think we'll be fine"

"Well, you better, Kendra went on and on about you two when we got home last night. How you guys are the perfect couple and if you wont last the distance than we are all screwed and so on" Derek laughed at Sam's statement.

"I'll be a good boyfriend so you can keep screwing yours"

"Thanks, that's all I ask. Cheers mate"

Casey stood outside their room, wondering if she should knock or just go in, she decided knocking and mentally kicked Derek for even having her thinking of just walking in to a room without knocking.

"Come on in" she heard from the other side and Casey took a deep breath before she opened the door. She walked inside, but stopped a couple of meters inside and starred at her two brothers.

No one would ever question that these three were siblings. Leo had the same baby blue eyes as Casey with his mothers blonde hair and Mike had Lizzie's green eyes and the brown hair the McDonald's sister was born with. Other they were both tall like Dennis, strong built, Mike a bit more muscular than Leo, they both had that same exact face at the moment and Casey giggled.

"If you aren't Casey then I wan't another talk with Dennis" Leo said.

"I am, Casey McDonald, your oldest younger sister"

"That's a long tittle, you will need a nickname, for now let's go for Casey and work our way from there" Mike smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"So, I am Leo and this is Mike, and we now you probably have heard our full names, but we aren't repeating them either way" Leo and Mike both had that we aren't kidding look so Casey grabbed a chair and sat down between the boys beds.

"Tell us all about you Casey, what do you do, who are you and we will decide if we shall keep you"

"Well, as I told you my name is Casey..." Casey told them about her school, the dancing, about her family, especially Lizzie, about high school but she left out Derek, she didn't wan't them to judge her just yet.

"Hey, I play soccer to, looks like it's in the genes" Mike sounded proud.

"My brother here is a little modest, he plays soccer alright for Paris Saint-Germain in France, all though there we call it football"

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about football or soccer. So what is this theme you play for?"

"It's a soccer team in Paris we do alright"

"Again, modest, they are one of France's best clubs, he is a celebrity" Leo laughed.

"Yeah, and you are a nobody brother, your book was only on the best seller list for ten weeks, shame on you"

"You are a writer?" Casey lit up like a christmas tree.

"Yeah, I lovve to write, and luckily someone thought I was good enough" Leo tried not to look proud, but you could see he was and so was Mike.

"Two famous brothers? Not bad. So you are basically perfect?"

"Yeah, and I also have a perfect wife and a perfect son, Iris and Shaun they are down stairs in the cafeteria at the moment. I think everyone wanted to let us bond alone"

"Wow, how old is your son? I mean don't take this the wrong way but you are still very young"

"Well, I got married and had a son all during high school"

"Ey, Shaun came during Iris graduation speech, so technically we were out of high school when he was born" Leo grinned.

"Wow, so glad I didn't go through labor during my speech, I was plenty nervous without the baby thing, your wife must be amazing"

"She is, she was my best friend and then someone fell in love with her!" Leo glared at his brother, but you could see it was just teasing.

"You didn't share friends growing up, you seems so close?"

"Well, Mike chose soccer right away and became the popular kid, I chose to write. I did play some soccer to, but mostly for fun so we spent a lot of time a part because of that and had separate friends, but we were friends, just not like we are now"

"You said you held the valedictorian speech? A brainiac like Leo?"

"Well, I'm known as a keener thanks to my step-brother, but I love school always have, but I write to, mostly poems. Sometimes they turn into lyrics as I love music to"

"Ah, well than you are gonna love Iris, she is a singer, a good one to" Mike said clearly proud and you could easily see the love he had for his wife.

"Wait a minute, step-brother? Derek, the one who might be in love with you?"

"Seriously, how do you guys know about this?"

Both brothers answered, "Dennis"

"Well, I am dating him as of yesterday and he does say he love me, and I love him to"

"See Leo, you are the only one who can't suck it up and get your girl" Mike laughed.

"What girl and aren't you freaked out by your sister dating her step-brother?"

"Case, we are only getting to know you, and we don't know Derek, you are just two people to us, except the fact that you are our sister and we will threaten your boyfriend if he hurt you"

Casey laughed at the idea, Derek with a bright light hitting him in the face while her brothers laid down the land.

"Why are you laughing? We can be bad" Leo tried to look badass.

"Sure, you should know that Derek is a hockey player and kind of bad ass, but also so cute and adorable"

As if the he knew he was talked about Derek texted Casey and her phone vibrated. Casey smiled even bigger when she read the text.

"Oh no, we have a lovestruck teenage babysister Leo, we are so screwed!"

1 New Message

From: I love you

Hey beautiful, how are you doing? how's the brothers? miss u terribly! Sam says hi.

Like Casey, Derek's face lit up when he received a text back from Casey.

1 New Message

From: My princess

Hey sexy. I'm fine, I miss u 2. The brothers are Leonardo and Michael Angelo Chevalier, and they are great! Tell Sam I say hi back, and thank him for entertaining my amazing boyfriend ;)

Derek stared at the phone then took his computer and searched up Michael Angelo Chevalier, and than he shook his head.

"What's up D?"

"My girlfriend is Mike Knight's little sister!"

"Wait? As in the french football player also known as Michael Angelo Chevalier?"

"That's the one, and the famous author Leonardo Chevalier"

"Shit, tell Casey we need autographs"

Derek started texting.

1 New Message

From: I love you

This is not the best time, but can you get Mike Knight's autograph for me and Sam?

Casey laughed and looked at Mike.

"Let me guess, you are pretty famous and known as Mike Knight?"

"That's me. Chevalier means knight and it was easier and more catchy according to my agent, and it saves my son a little from the press" Mike looked apologetic and shrugged his shoulder. Casey could tell his carrier wasn't always easy.

"It's ironic, most heroes are knight at night, but this one does his magic in broad daylight. And now he is giving it all up" Leo looked thankful at his brother.

"What, why?" Casey asked.

"Well, I can't be a pro football player with one lunge, so I gave up football"

"Wow, that must be hard"

"Not really, I need and love my brother more than football" Mike and Leo bumped fist.

"No more mushy, tell us about the boyfriend and about Lizzie" Leo asked, and Casey started to tell everything she could remember.

**Author's note: If you haven't guessed who my inspiration for the brother****s was I would recommend a One Tree Hill marathon during the holidays. I'm once again stuck at where to go from now in this story, but I'll think about it. Sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm a little under the weather as they say and my brain is suffering for it. Any suggestions for the story will be appreciated, or recommend me stories, that helps my writers block :D**


	14. Coming home to loving arms

**Authors note: ****First of all, I thought I had posted this chapter, it's been on my computer for ages, all ready to get posted. I am really sorry, it's a million other things that need s to come first, but I am decorating my new writing corner tomorrow, hopefully that will work. Second I have to throw in some medical stuff in this chapter, I have no medical degree and the world of medicine makes me a bit paranoid at times, so forgive me for the lack of research, and the fact that I don't go very much in detail about hospital stuff. I'm terrified of them. I am expecting two chapters more, maybe three, but I'm already planning a very different sequel, and it makes it kind off hard to write this.**

"Hey babe, how is it going over there?" Derek had called Casey after she had been gone for three days, getting to know her brothers had taken a lot of time, but she had decided to come home for the weekend. It was only fair to Lizzie that she gets to have the brothers for herself as well.

"I'm fine, it's been a couple of long days, but it is okay, can't wait to come home to you on Friday"

"Yes, my girlfriend, that I have dated officially for five days and I haven't seen you in three, I MISS YOU" Derek teased Casey, but it was true, he really had missed Casey. Not just the girlfriend stuff, but the everyday stuff like her smile when he got home to find her on the couch with a book, or the surprise to find dinner waiting for him in the fridge when he got late home from practice and she was asleep. He missed the small things.

"I miss you too, having to answer all my brothers questions about you doesn't make it easier"

"They ask about me?" Derek felt a bit proud that two famous persons asked about him.

"If you met Marti for the first time when she was 19 and found out she was dating her step-brother, are you telling me you wouldn't have any questions?"

"Hmm, depends, am I with you in this scenario of yours?"

"Probably not since you haven't met Marti before she turned 19, seems unlikely I would have fallen for a Derek who weren't a Smerek"

"Well, then I would rather not imagine my actions in a world were I didn't have you in my life"

"You are such a softy sometimes, I better get home before you start writing poems and love letters"

"Hey, if I wrote you poems and love letters you would probably be so turned on I would need a chastity belt to keep you away from me when I slept"

"And the moment is over, Derek Venturi, my lovely boyfriend everyone, yes, I'm so proud to call him mine"

"I love you too princess, now get some sleep, any news on how the post-op is going?" Casey's brothers, Mike and Leo had their transplant yesterday and where now in post-op.

"Mike has woken up and is a fine as can be expected, we are still waiting for the results for Leo, but the doctor say it's normal the receiver takes more time to adjust"

"They will be fine babe, love you to bits, and I'll see on Friday, call me with your flight details. Ready for the Halloween party on Saturday?"

"Thank you, I love you too, and I'll see you soon. The boys already helped me with ideas so I'm ready. See you on Friday" Casey blew a kiss through the phone and hung up and went to se Mike, in the other end Derek was looking at his phone.

"Friday" then he looked around in the apartment.

"Only two more days and this place looks like a pigsty blew up inside a strip-club that was raided by a drug dealer on steroids, I'm in so much trouble!"

After a lot of hugs and well wishing and a brief talk with Lizzie who she had met on the airport, Casey was finally of the plane and was looking for Derek. She couldn't help with laughing and seriously blushing when she saw him. She grabbed her suitcase and went over to the sign that said, "PRINCESS CASEY", as soon as she was in an arms reach, she was pulled into Derek's arms. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"Wait, someone it taking my luggage! Derek do something" Derek looked over is shoulder and back to a freaked Casey.

"It's Sam, what do you want me to do? Tip him?" Casey was relived and hugged Sam.

"Seriously D, do you really need to hold her while she's hugging me?"

"I'm never letting her go again!" Casey turned back to Derek and put her arms around his neck and gave him the kiss he had craved since he saw her. Sam went to the car, he had known Derek for sometime now, and he knew he was going to kiss Casey senseless if Sam was there or not. It wasn't like Sam still had a thing for Casey, but he was uncomfortable seeing them kiss.

The car ride was pretty much as expected, Sam drove and Derek sat in the backseat holding Casey as promised. When they arrived at apartment Casey was all Oh's and Awe's when she saw how clean it was. She gave Derek a big hug, but caught a glimpse of Sam and the look he gave Case, a raised eyebrow. Casey gave Sam a hug.

"Let me guess, you cleaned and Derek was in the way?"

"At one point I almost strapped him to the recliner"

"Hey! I tried to help" Derek pouted.

"Sure you did sweetie" Casey gave him a kiss, before she heard Kendra.

"Oh my holy Prada you are home! You're boyfriend has been mopping around while you were gone, and has totally been hogging Sam. Thank Chanel you are home"

"Good to be home, read a lot of fashion magazines while I was gone?"

"And we babysat Sam's niece and I didn't want to swear in front of her. But Derek had some trouble with his costume so I was thinking I could help D with his, and you and Sam could get ready together?"

"Giving my boyfriend to his ex so I can spend time with my ex, sound's weird, but what the hell" They all laughed at the bizarre history they had, but they were all glad they were still good friends.

"But the party is tomorrow, how about we have our boyfriends to ourselves tonight?" Casey sneaked her arms around Derek's waist and he put his arms around her.

"Sound's good to me, see you guys tomorrow"

"How about you come for lunch here say two?"

"Good, see you then" Sam and Kendra gave the hugs and fist bumps and Derek thanked Sam for the help. As soon as they were gone Derek captured Casey's lips and lifted her up bridal style and laid her down on the couch before he took his place on top of her and continued to kiss her.

"I've missed you so much Case"

"I've missed you too D. But as much as I love this, but I'm hungry"

"Yeah, about that, I forgot to go shopping" Derek gave the puppy eyes.

"Let's go shopping then"

After a couple more kisses, lot of PDA in the supermarket, and a full fridge later Casey was sleeping on Derek's chest and he was stroking her hair while watching the hockey results. He was so happy to have her back, who would have thought Derek would ever get whipped?

But PDA in the supermarket, which just proved how much he had missed her, and how much he loved her. He was so proud to have a girl like her, some days he felt like he was just borrowing her, like she would leave him to do something greater. He knew he could never stand in the way of her dreams, like she never could stop him from reaching his. He kissed her on the head.

"Case, shall we go to bed?"

" Hmm? Oh I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yeah, no biggies, just glad to have you have back"

"It's good to be back"


End file.
